In commercial aircraft, fuel lines (e.g., manifolds and conduits) conducting or transporting fuel through areas classified as “ignition zones” (e.g., pressurized areas) are required to be shrouded and drainable. A shrouded fluid-conducting apparatus adaptable for use in aircraft is described in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/988,309, a divisional of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/215,498, upon which was issued U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,720. The disclosures of the foregoing patent and patent applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.